Cutting Through The Cracks
by Riot101
Summary: It's about this kid named Owen and drugs take over again..... Its about the show ReGenisis, but they dont have a Category for it.


A/N: This is a Story on a Canadian Show called **_ReGenenis_. **I made it because of the what happens with Owen (Played by Michael Seater, The guy who plays Derek on _**Life with Derek**_). He takes drugs, which I've been through, the last 5 months. Drugs aren't a joke. It's real. After you've lived it...you know it all. I hope you enjoy it.

**(I DECIDED TO REMAKE IT. I MADE A FEW CHANGES...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE)**

* * *

**Cutting Through The Cracks**

I flip through the channels as I wait for Owen to come home. He stood me up again. Dumb ass. I told him to wait for me. He did it again.

Suddenly, the door slams open. I hear hysterical laughing. I turn off the Television, and Stand up.

"Ha-ha…that was-- Emily, Hi Baby" he says, and comes over to me, and try's to kiss me. I back away from him. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"What's wrong! You wanna know what's wrong! You stood me up again Owen!" I yell at him. He looks away, and sits down on the coach. "Why'd you do it this time!? Answer me Owen! Why!" I tell at him.

He gets up. "Baby, I-" He says, trying to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't!" I yell. Suddenly, I smell something in the air. "Are you on drugs Owen?" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes.

"What is it this time, huh? Crack? Crystal Meth?" I ask him. We've been through this too long. He again rolls his eyes, and try's to put his arms around me. "Don't fuckin' touch me!" I yell at him.

"Emily…I'm sorry" he says, as I turn around, from him. I feel tears come down my cheeks. I sniffle, a bit.

I turn back around, and look at him. He's out there. He's drugged bad. "Were through" I tell him, as tears pour down my cheeks. He looks at me, with his red, drugged eyes. "I'm going to a hotel" I tell him. He just stares at me, jaw wide. "I'm serious, Owen!" I say. He shakes his head awake.

"huh?" He replies, not conscious enough to know what was going on. I look at him in the angrily, and I go to the room, and pack my things. He must be flying. I know that feeling. You feel like your out of this world. Your heart beat exceeds, and your brain images 3 of the same people….it's crazy. Like a party. But I had quit that...he hadnt. Why couldnt he just stop?

I hear someone enter the room. "Emily" says Owen. I look at him for a second.

"Yeah?" I say, and put my clothes in a bag. I feel arms go around my waist. I pull them off.

"Can you listen to me for 1 - _fucking_ - second!?" he yells. I drop what I'm doing.

"why should I!?" I tell him. "You have no idea how special this night was for me!" I yell.

"I was busy!" He screams.

"Buying drugs!?" I ask him.

"None of your Fucking business!" He says and He looks away.

"Look at me Owen" I tell him. He doesn't. "LOOK AT ME!" I scream. He looks at me. "You always do this to me Owen…Always" I say.

"I'll come to the next one then" he tells me.

"It's not like that Owen…I gave you too many times" I tell him explaining to him. "….I'm pregnant" I tell him.

"What?" he says, as his eyes narrow.

"See" I tell him. "This is what I was going to tell you tonight Owen. Now, do you see why this is so important now!?" I tell him.

"How long?" he asks me. I bit my lip.

"…3 months…" I respond. He sits on the chair I have on the side of the bed and puts his hands over his hands, taking a deep breath, and put's them on his chin. I continue to pack my things, as he watches me.

"How come you didnt tell me sooner?" he asks, and I look over at him. He was biting his fingers nervously now.

"How could I tell you Owen?" I say, dropping the clothes into the suitcase. "When you were always out getting high and fucking other people behind my back?" He looks up at me, suprised. "What, you thought I didn't know?...Fuck, Owen, you even fucked some here!"

"I...I dont--" he tries to explain.

"Let me guess...you dont remember?" I answer for him. "That's what drugs do to you Owen...they just get you fucked up even more than usual". Suddenly, silence surrounded us, and everything went silent. I continued to pack.

After I finish, Owen stands up.

"Emily, I…Give me another chance" He says. I roll my eyes. "One. I swear. If-if I don't make it…I'll leave" He says. I think deeply about this. "Please Emily" He begs, softly. "I…I need you…please" He says.

"Why should I believe you?" I ask him, sinceresly.

"Because, this time I mean it" he replies. "I'm not just doing it for you now...I'm doing it for the baby" he says and puts his hand on my stomach.

I look at him. His swollen eyes have got less darkened. He was serious. I feel his soft hands go on my cheek, and then we get closer. Our lips touch, and his tongue enters my mouth. I somehow feel drugs through my throat. It's choking me, as he kisses me. I let go.

"I…I have to go..." I struggle. He looks disappointed. As I open the door, I look back. "Bye" I merely reply.

As I close the door, I hear "I Love You". How long I haven't heard those three words from his mouth. When we first met it had always been about love...but our love is parashing into ashes...I longed to say "I love you too". But how could I, when he had brought me such pain, that this heart has no more room for.

* * *

A/N: thank you & please review. NO FLAMES!!


End file.
